<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthmael I de Silfos, el Héroe by Anfergu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579464">Arthmael I de Silfos, el Héroe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfergu/pseuds/Anfergu'>Anfergu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfergu/pseuds/Anfergu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchos años depués de la muerte de Arthmael I de Silfos todavía se le sigue recordando, aunque las leyendas se alejan un poco de la realidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthmael I de Silfos, el Héroe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace mucho tiempo, un joven principe, no contento con la elección de su padre respecto a quién heredaría el trono, decidió salir a correr aventuras y demostrar así al rey que estaba equivocado. Salió de noche de palacio, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, equipado únicamente con su capa, su espada y unas pocas monedas, preparado para rescatar a doncellas en apuros y derrotar a las feroces criaturas que aterrorizaban aldeas. Sin embargo, su aventura comenzó antes de lo que él mismo podría haber esperado. No había salido aún de la ciudad cuando una joven muchacha se tropezó con él. Los nervios de la joven no pasaron desapercibidos al valiente principe que, en cuanto oyó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a donde estaban, arrastró a la muchacha a un callejón apartado para ocultarla de sus perseguidores. Fue allí donde ella le explicó que estaba huyendo de un hombre que la había tenido presa durante varios años. El heroico principe, apenado por la historia que acababa de oír, sacó a la muchacha de la ciudad y permitió que viajase con él. </p><p>	En cuanto salieron de los túneles que les habían guiado fuera de las murallas, se encontraron a un joven hechicero que se había convertido en rana a sí mismo por error. Preocupado por el torpe hechicero, el príncipe le alzó con cuidado y permitió que la ranita se acomodase en su hombro para que nadie la pisase por accidente antes de que fuese capaz de volver a su forma original. Agradecido, el hechicero les contó al principe y a la muchacha que estaba de camino a Idyll en busca de un antídoto para su hermana, que había sido envenenada y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Como era de esperar, el honrado príncipe no pudo más que ofrecer su ayuda a aquel pobre hechicero ¡No podía dejarlo a su suerte después de aquello! Así que al día siguiente la ranita, que ya había vuelto a transformarse un un jovencísimo hechicero, la muchacha y el príncipe emprendieron su viaje hacia Idyll. </p><p>	Durante el camino se encontraron con numerosos peligros a los que el príncipe hizo cara con una valentía admirable. Salvó a sus dos compañeros de una fiera mantícora y de las persuasivas ghuls, mató a la terrible bestia que aterrorizaba a un pueblo entero, se dice que incluso fue capaz de atravesar un poblado de las amazonas y devolver el agua a una aldea que había quedado en sequía.</p><p>	 Sin embargo, en aquel tiempo el rey, que estaba al tanto de las aventuras de su hijo y no podía esperar para decirle cuán orgulloso estaba de él, había comenzado a enfermar y poco a poco se le acababa el tiempo. En cuanto el príncipe se enteró de lo que le ocurría a su padre se aseguró que sus compañeros estuviesen seguros y, sin perder un segundo, fue a reunirse con él. Llegó poco antes de que el rey muriese, casi parecía que los elementos le hubiesen concedido un tiempo extra para poder despedirse de su hijo. Le dijo que se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, que estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho durante su viaje y que la corona era suya, como siempre debía de haber sido. Pero al príncipe ya no le importaba la corona. Ya no quería ser rey. Solo quería que su padre siguiese viviendo. Pero ni siquiera él podía cambiar los deseos de las, Estrellas y estas no tardaron mucho más en llevarse al rey.</p><p>	 Con el corazón todavía destrozado por la reciente pérdida, el príncipe, ahora rey, volvió con sus compañeros de viaje, pues no podía abandonarlos tras haber prometido que los llevaría seguros hasta Dione y salvarían a la hermana del hechicero. </p><p>	El breve tiempo que pasó separado de sus compañeros le sirvió para comprender que, pese que la corona era lo que siempre había deseado, su corazón en realidad ansiaba otra cosa, pues la muchacha que conoció aquel día al inicio de su aventura había conseguido abrirse camino en el corazón del rey. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, él también había conseguido un hueco en el suyo. </p><p>	Es bien sabido que su matrimonio fue uno de los más felices de toda Marabilia. Lo que no se conoce tan bien es todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar antes. La muchacha tenía un sueño que cumplir antes de atarse a cualquier lugar: quería ser mercader, la mejor mercader de todo Marabilia. El rey comprendió que no podía arrebatarle sus sueños y la dejó partir con la promesa de que, cuando estuviese satisfecha con su vida de mercader, volviese junto a él para convertirse en reina. </p><p>	Durante diez años el rey esperó en su castillo y lideró su reino con sabiduría y bondad. El pueblo le quería y todos decían que, aunque fuese joven, era el mejor rey que Silfos había tenido. Y aunque eso le llenaba de orgullo no se sentía feliz, pues lo que realmente deseaba era que su amada regresase. Es por eso por lo que cada verano desaparecía durante una luna completa. En en reino nadie sabía por qué todos los años el rey abandonaba su puesto en el trono. Algunos decían que su naturaleza heroica no soportaba estar encerrado en el castillo durante tanto tiempo y que tenía que salía de aventuras una vez más. Otros decían que salía en busca de esposa, puesto que el tiempo pasaba y el trono de la reina seguía vacío. Nadie sabía que en realidad los rumores no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Nadie excepto su hermano, quien se encargaba del reino mientras él volvía a vivir aventuras acompañado de su prometida por ese breve tiempo que no era capaz de compensar el que tenían que pasar separados. </p><p>	Se dice que durante esos años el rey llevó a cabo grandes proezas, algunos afirman que mató dragones y otros que estos le obsequiaron con grandes conocimientos, que cabalgo a lomos de un unicornio para salvar a una princesa que había sido capturada por unos ogros y que incluso ayudó a ganar guerras más allá del continente. Aunque no hay manera de saber si estas hazañas son realmente ciertas, lo que sí es cierto es que ayudó a que se produjese uno de los mayores cambios en Marabilia. Fue uno de los primeros en apoyar a la reina Kay de Dahes cuando no era más que una princesa sin derecho al trono y se convocó una Cumbre de urgencia para exponer su caso. Apoyo también la propuesta de que las princesas tuviesen derecho a heredar la corona en esa misma Cumbre y volvió a apoyarla unos años más tarde cuando Ivy de Dione ascendió al trono. </p><p>	Una vez satisfecha, la mercader volvió a Silfos. El rey estaba emocionado ¡Por fin habían terminado todas esas lunas esperando la llegada del verano para poder robarle un poco de tiempo a su amada! ¡Por fin se acabó el miedo a que ella nunca volviese! No podía esperar a que aquella muchacha que había conocido diez años atrás se convirtiese en su reina. Pero la boda no pudo ser la fiesta que tanto habían deseado, pues la sombra de la guerra se cernía sobre el Marabilia. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo fue la boda ni cuándo ocurrió. Solo se sabe que un día, poco después de que los dos desaparecieran, volvieron ya casados. La coronación de la reina no tardó en tener lugar y una vez más los amantes tuvieron que separarse. La reina partió hacia Dione, a una Cumbre de urgencia para decidir el destino de Marabilia junto a las demás reinas y el rey se preparó para la guerra. Reclutó a un ejercito entre todo aquel estuviese dispuesto a luchar por su libertad y, junto su reina y el batallón de Verve, salió victorioso en la Batalla del Valle, aunque se cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir, pero la reina se lo impidió. Ya habían estado separados demasiado tiempo y no iba a permitir que ni siquiera las Estrellas le arrebatasen a su esposo ahora que estaban tan cerca de la felicidad. </p><p>	Tras la Guerra de las Torres por fin pudieron vivir en paz. El rey y la reina gobernaron juntos justa y sabiamente, haciendo de esa época una de las más prósperas en la historia de Silfos. Cuidaron a su hija con amor y la educaron con bondad y el sentido de la justicia que no dudó en mostrar durante su reinado. </p><p>	Sin embargo, pese a ser un rey ejemplar y querido, Arthmael I de Silfos, el Héroe sigue siendo un misterio. Hay quien dice que todo lo que se sabe de él son solo leyendas e historias tergiversadas a lo largo de los años. Hay quienes afirman que en aquella primera aventura que dio pie a su leyenda no habría pasado de la primera noche de no ser por sus compañeros de viaje. Hay quienes niegan que en esa luna cada año pasase tiempo con su prometida y quienes dudan de si realmente tuvo tanto peso en la Historia como se nos ha hecho creer. Pero es este halo de misterio que le rodea lo que hace que incluso a día de hoy, cuando ya no queda nadie que pueda recordar realmente lo que ocurrió, su historia siga siendo tan popular.  Al fin y al cabo el rey Arthmael es una leyenda, y lo atractivo de las leyendas es que no se puede saber hasta qué punto son ciertas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>